1. Field of the Disclosure
This present invention relates to processes for synthesizing fluorocarbons. In particular, the processes are for synthesizing 2-chloro-1,1,1,3,3,4,4,4-heptafluoro-2-butene and hexafluoro-2-butyne.
2. Description of the Related Art
The fluorocarbon industry has been working for the past few decades to find replacement refrigerants for the ozone depleting chlorofluorocarbons (CFC's) and hydrochlorofluorocarbons (HCFC's) that are being phased out as a result of the Montreal Protocol. The solution for many applications has been the commercialization of hydrofluorocarbon (HFC) compounds for use as refrigerants, solvents, fire extinguishing agents, blowing agents and propellants. These new compounds, such as HFC refrigerants, HFC-134a being the most widely used at this time, have zero ozone depletion potential and thus are not affected by the current regulatory phase-out as a result of the Montreal Protocol.
In addition to ozone depleting concerns, global warming is another environmental concern in many of these applications. Thus, there is a need for compositions that meet both low ozone depletion standards as well having low global warming potentials. Certain hydrofluoroolefins are believed to meet both goals. There is a need for manufacturing processes that provide halogenated hydrocarbons and fluoroolefins that contain no chlorine that also have a low global warming potential.